L'ombre de ton sourire
by Drypteis
Summary: Thomas est un jeune étudiant qui tombe amoureux de son professeur. Jusque là, rien de bien transcendant, je vous l'accorde. Mais chaque histoire est unique, et l'amour n'est pas chose aisée...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ! »

Arrêt sur image. Je sors d'un bar pour aller boire mon verre sur la terrasse, et comme à mon habitude, ma maladresse me joue des tours, je percute la personne qui vient d'entrer. Ma bière se déverse sur sa chemise impeccable, la maculant d'une tâche jaunâtre peu engageante. Évidement, il est très beau, parfaitement à mon goût : un regard vert pénétrant, une peau halée qui semble si douce, des lèvres alléchantes, pas trop grand, une carrure d'homme qui s'entretient sans trop de muscles tout de même, bref, mon genre. Nous serions dans un film, il poserait les yeux sur moi, il tomberait immédiatement sous mon charme, il rougirait, nous boirions un autre verre ensemble, je le ferait rire, il me proposerait de me revoir, parce que ce ne serait pas un goujat qui ne pense qu'au sexe, et nous filerions une histoire d'amour parfaite. Malheureusement, ma vie n'a rien du film à l'eau de rose hollywoodien. Je pencherais plutôt pour un film amateur raté, dont le scénariste alcoolique et dépressif à une tendance prononcée pour les situations cocasses qui ne s'arrangent jamais pour le protagoniste.

Bref, reprenons. Dans la morne réalité de ma triste existence, l'homme que je viens d'offenser me regarde avec un air supérieur, méprisant, et lorsque je tente d'éponger sa chemise pour limiter les dégâts, il repousse ma main avec brusquerie et m'intime de sa voix grave -à tomber- de ne pas le toucher, que j'en ai déjà assez fait. Et oui, loin du conte de fée que j'attends désespérément...

Ah, je vous parle, je vous parle, mais j'en oublie l'essentiel. Je me présente : Thomas Galtier (rien à voir avec l'entraîneur de l'AS Saint Étienne, pour ceux qui pourraient se poser la question...), 18 ans, étudiant en Prépa Lettres (hypokhâgne). Je crois qu'il y a là l'essentiel. Ma vie sentimentale est un désert affligeant, sans la moindre petite oasis à l'horizon. Et vous l'aurez compris, je suis homosexuel. Une longue histoire. Pas drôle tous les jours, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, je dois dire que je peux m'estimer heureux, quand mes parents l'ont découvert, ils se sont contenté de me claquer la porte au nez et de m'ignorer depuis, ça aurait pu être pire. Yoann, lui, il a dû courir en évitant les projectiles que lui lançait son père : stylos, cadres, casseroles, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Heureusement, il s'y attendait, et avait déjà déménagé ses affaires chez moi.

Yoann, c'est mon meilleur ami. On se connais depuis toujours, nous avions la même nounou qui nous gardait quand nos parents, grands amis, sortaient. On a fréquenté la même maternelle, la même école primaire, le même collège, le même lycée, et maintenant que nous poursuivons nos études, nous avons réussi à suivre chacun notre voie, dans la même ville. A la suite de l'épisode houleux de l'annonce de son orientation sexuelle, nous avons aménagé ensemble, dans un petit studio, à deux pas de mon lycée et à quatre arrêts de bus de sa fac. Notre emménagement s'est fait il y a quelques mois, sept pour être exact.

Mais pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie, moi ? Encore, s'il y avait quelque chose à raconter, je ne dis pas, mais là, rien. Et rien, c'est le cas de le dire. Parce que vous voulez connaître le problème existentiel qui me pourrit la vie depuis maintenant trois semaines ? (J'ignore ceux qui auront dit non, en espérant ne pas avoir déjà fait fuir tout le monde...) Je suis amoureux. C'est génial ? Non. Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux de cette personne. Pour deux raisons. Oh, je vous vois venir, vous pensez que c'est mon meilleur ami ! Ah ah ! Si seulement … Mais non, mon minable scénariste personnel est bien plus vicieux et tordu. Non, c'est son copain. Et mon prof d'Histoire.

Bienvenue dans ma vie de merde.


	2. Chapitre 1

Un rayon de soleil filtrait sournoisement à travers les rideaux de la chambre et venait se poser délicatement sur le visage endormi d'Alexandre, l'extirpant difficilement du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Blotti dans la chaleur de sa couverture, il savourait dans une semi-conscience agréable les vestiges de son rêve, plutôt torride, dont tout son corps se souvenait bien. Étouffant un gémissement dans son oreiller, il s'étira paresseusement, chassant l'envie de retomber endormi immédiatement en faisant fi du soleil. Le soleil ?! Brusquement ramené à la réalité, Alexandre se releva d'un bond, sautant hors de son lit. Un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil suffit à lui faire saisir l'état critique de la situation : 07h30. Maudite sonnerie qu'il n'avait pas entendue ! Il avait maintenant exactement vingt minutes pour se préparer, courir, et arriver à l'heure à son premier cours de la journée, s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard le jour de sa première rentrée en tant qu'enseignant en Classe Préparatoire.

Quelle joie cela avait été lorsque le proviseur du lycée dans lequel il avait postulé l'avait appelé, quatre mois plus tôt, pour lui annoncer qu'il était engagé. Il avait conscience de la chance immense dont il jouissait, car le poste lui revenait uniquement grâce à un concours de circonstances qui avait poussé son prédécesseur à prendre sa retraite de manière précipitée du fait d'une sombre histoire avec une élève mineure. Un instant, cela le ramena à ses propres années en hypokhâgne puis en khâgne, pas si éloignées que cela.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la séquence souvenirs, et il savait que la première impression est essentielle. Il se doucha en un temps record, avala son café et un croissant acheté la veille tout en se rasant à la hâte, enfila un jean serré, une chemise propre, une veste noire, abandonna l'idée d'essayer de nouer une cravate, attrapa à la volée son sac où il avait rangé ses cours de la journée, sortit sans prendre le temps de fermer à clé, courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au lycée, et le trajet qui lui prenait habituellement près d'un quart d'heure à pied fut parcouru en un temps record. Il salua d'un sourire le concierge qui le lui rendit et, sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, consulta un document que le proviseur lui avait remis la veille, indiquant son emploi du temps, pour trouver dans quelle classe il devait se rendre. Bâtiment H, rez-de-chaussée. La deuxième sonnerie retentit à peine lorsqu'il arriva à destination. Il prit quelques instants pour retrouver contenance avant de pousser la porte où ses nouveaux élèves l'attendaient déjà.

A peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte que le silence se fit dans la pièce, un silence religieux qui le mit aussi mal à l'aise qu'il l'amusa. Cependant, il prit bien garde à n'en rien laisser paraître, et conserva son masque d'impassibilité jusqu'à atteindre le bureau. Avec une lenteur calculée, il posa son cartable à ses pieds, ôta sa veste qu'il suspendit proprement sur le dossier de son fauteuil (si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier ainsi le siège qui lui était alloué), puis s'assit, faisant face à plus d'une trentaine de paires d'yeux attentifs et scrutateurs. D'un mouvement rapide de la tête, il survola cette masse d'élèves qui attendait avec crainte la suite des événements. Toujours sans se départir de son calme, ou du moins de cette apparente tranquillité, il se présenta de manière sommaire, prenant quand même la peine d'écrire son nom au tableau, en souvenir de sa propre rentrée, confronté à un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et dont il n'avait appris le nom que le lendemain, en le voyant arriver dans la classe pour dispenser son cours d'anglais. Puis il fit l'appel, prenant son temps pour bien essayer d'associer un visage à chaque nom qu'il prononçait, avant de leur demander de remplir une fiche de renseignements. Une fois cela fait, il leur distribua divers papiers que l'administration lui avait demandé de transmettre, dont leur emploi du temps. Une fois cela fait, il prit le temps de répondre aux questions que les plus audacieux osèrent poser. Les deux heures passèrent donc vite, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé prendre au jeu et que cette épreuve tant redoutée s'était, sommes toutes, parfaitement bien déroulée.

C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour rejoindre ses nouveaux collègues qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises avant ce jour-là. Mais, la tête ailleurs, il ne vit pas la personne qui avait surgi de derrière un casier et tous deux se percutèrent, répandant une liesse de documents au sol. _Merde..._ Le juron ne franchit pas ses lèvres, devancé par l'élève qui s'excusa. Tous deux se penchèrent d'un même mouvement pour réparer les dégâts et leurs crânes se heurtèrent. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un petit grognement. Alors, il regarda pour la première fois l'élève maladroit. En croisant son regard, il reconnut le garçon, il sortait de son cours. _Hum... Théo ? Non, Thomas. Thomas Galtier. _Il avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire des visages et des noms. Ce dernier semblait vraiment gêné de la situation et marmonnait des paroles inaudibles entre ses dents serrées tout en regroupant les feuilles éparses, leur évitant d'être piétinées sans pitié par ses camarades qui ne prêtaient aucune attention à la scène. Enfin, tous deux se relevèrent, Thomas lui tendit son paquet, arborant un air contrit, et s'en alla. Alexandre le retint par le bras, un instant.

« Merci. »

Un hochement de tête, puis chacun continua sa route.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'incident aurait pu être vite oublié, mais pour Thomas, il s'agissait de sa troisième boulette depuis qu'il était arrivé. D'abord, en tentant d'attacher le cadenas de son vélo, il avait bousculé la fille qui faisait de même à côté de lui, la faisant atterrir avec plus ou moins de grâce sur un scooter qui chuta avec elle. Il écopa d'un regard meurtrier de la part de la jeune fille et d'une flopée de noms d'oiseaux charmants de la part du propriétaire du scooter. Ensuite, il s'était perdu dans le bâtiment. Heureusement, il était arrivé tôt pour éviter le coup du retard dès le premier jour. Mais en arrivant dans sa classe, à l'heure, il s'était assis à côté de sa chaise, provoquant ainsi le rire de quelques-uns de ses nouveaux camarades. Bon, le côté positif était que cela lui avait permis d'engager la conversation et de se faire des relations. Et maintenant, ça ? Il soupira en songeant qu'il lui restait plus de sept heures à tenir avant de pouvoir enfin s'étendre dans son lit et retrouver son colocataire de meilleur ami.

A l'heure du repas, encore entier, il rejoignit une bande de garçons et de filles de sa classe avec qui il s'entendait apparemment bien. La bonne humeur régnait autour de la table, les discussions allaient bon train. Inévitablement, la conversation finit par dévier sur leur première entrevue avec leur professeur d'histoire.

« Il est plutôt mignon, je trouve. »

_Sonia ? Sophie ? Merde, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Sandra. _Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Lui aussi l'avait remarqué, surtout lorsque, après le cours, il avait croisé ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. _Et en plus, il est gai comme un phoque_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même : sans vouloir absolument cacher son homosexualité, il ne tenait pas non-plus à la crier sur tous les toits, dès le premier jour, sans savoir avant quel accueil pourrait avoir la nouvelle. Mais très vite, semblant faire écho à ses pensées, un garçon du groupe, Sacha, si ça mémoire ne lui jouait pas encore des tours, confirma ses soupçons avec un sourire :

« Désolé de briser tes illusions, ma belle, mais à moins de te faire pousser un pénis, ce qui soit dit en passant serait vraiment déplorable, tu ne l'intéresseras jamais.

- C'est toujours pareil, les beaux mecs, soit ils gais, soit ils sont pris, soit il sont cons et grossiers. Il n'y a qu'à te regarder, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

- Au moins, tu me trouves beau, c'est déjà ça.

- Mais comment tu sais ça, toi, d'abord ?

- C'est l'ami d'un ami de ma sœur.

- Hum hum...

- Quoi ''hum hum'' ?

- Rien, t'es trop limité pour comprendre. »

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Thomas les écouta continuer de se chamailler gentiment. Mais en lui-même, il prit note : il n'y avait pas eu de réaction dégoûtée à l'évocation de l'homosexualité de leur professeur. Lui n'en avait pas douté un seul instant, il sentait ce genre de choses. De nouveau, de grands yeux noisette apparurent dans son esprit, mais il les chassa d'un coup de tête et se concentra sur la suite de la conversation. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser tourner la tête, qui plus est par son professeur.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans anicroche particulière. Oh, il avait sûrement écopé d'un beau bleu à la cuisse à force de se prendre tous les coins de tables qui traînaient sur son chemin (quelle idée aussi de mettre des tables dans une salle de classe, voyons!), et sa veste méritait un bon lavage. Quoi ? Une cartouche d'encre qui vous explose dans les mains, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Non ?.. Mais hormis ces légers détails, il avait passé une bonne journée. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir rencontré des gens à peu près aussi … barjots que lui, sans que cela ne semble bizarre pour personne. Quelque part, cela lui ôtait un poids immense de la poitrine.

Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son homosexualité, il s'était peu à peu refermé sur lui même, et le jeune adolescent insouciant, bavard et totalement extraverti était devenu un jeune homme sage, timide au premier abord, et dont il fallait vaincre l'apparence pour découvrir sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme naturel. Non pas qu'il eût été persécuté, loin de là ! Hormis la réaction radicale de ses parents, son entourage avait bien accueillit la nouvelle. Pour beaucoup, cela n'avait rien changé. Ses amis les plus fidèles ne s'en étaient même pas étonné plus que ça. Oh, il y avait bien eu quelques personnes qui avaient mal pris la chose, mais jamais il n'avait essuyé de propos homophobes ou de violences physiques. Il n'avait pris conscience de la chance qu'il avait qu'avec le temps, notamment lorsque son meilleur ami était monté dans la voiture avec une entaille à la joue, infligée par son propre père.

Sur le chemin qui le conduisait chez lui, il se surprit à repenser à la manière dont il avait 'découvert' son orientation sexuelle. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait toujours été ainsi. Jamais il n'avait regardé les filles avec envie, l'idée même de regarder un film porno avec ses amis l'avait toujours répugné. Néanmoins, lorsque l'on est éduqué par des parents catholique très croyants, on ne s'envisage pas facilement être une « déviance de la nature », un « monstre qui ne mérite que de pourrir dans un abattoir », pour reprendre les mots que son père lui avait craché à la figure. Le déclic, il l'avait eu à la soirée d'anniversaire d'un de ses amis, alors qu'il avait seize ans. Quelque peu éméché, il jouait au jeu de la bouteille, et il avait dû embrasser son voisin. Loin d'en éprouver de la honte, il y avait pris un plaisir insoupçonné. Grisé par la boisson, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas arrêté là, et cette nuit-là, ils avaient découvert l'amour dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le matin arrivé, il s'étaient séparés, mais cette expérience les avait soudés à jamais. Depuis, même si la vie les avait éloignés, ils étaient restés en contact, se revoyaient régulièrement, s'envoyaient des mails et des sms. Au début, il avait craint d'en parler à Yoann, le seul dont il redoutait vraiment la réaction. Et il avait raison. Élevé dans un milieu similaire au sien, le jeune homme avait la tête bien garnie par les idées de ses parents. Ils s'étaient battus. Une fois. Une seule fois. Et longtemps. Puis, à bout de souffle, Yoann avait craqué, il avait lâché prise, et s'était mis à pleurer, le corps secoué de sanglots, et Thomas l'avait bercé jusqu'à ce que tous deux s'endorment. Le lendemain matin, Yoann lui avait tout avoué. Lui aussi était attiré par les garçons, mais son éducation l'avait jusque là empêché de l'admettre. Il avait peur, il se sentait lâche, et dans le même temps, il avait l'impression de se trahir, quoi qu'il fasse. En acceptant son homosexualité, il désavouait sa foi, mais en refoulant ses sentiments, il se faisait souffrir et se refusait lui-même la possibilité d'aimer. Alors ils avaient parlé. Beaucoup, souvent. Jamais il n'y avait eu la moindre attirance physique entre eux, et c'est sûrement ce qui avait sauvé leur relation.

Thomas interrompit sa réflexion en arrivant devant la porte de son appartement. Chaque fois qu'il passait cette porte, un pincement au cœur le faisait souffrir malgré lui. Un instant, il songea à la chaleur de son ancien foyer, et il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer.

« Tu comptes camper devant la porte ou tu crois qu'on peut rentrer ? »

Cette voix. Celle de son meilleur ami. Elle lui passa du baume au cœur et lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, toute peine avait déserté son visage.

« J'en connais un qui a oublié sa clé... Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Un peur moins de trois quarts d'heure. Je crois. »

Dépité par la désinvolture de sa réponse, il sortit sa clé, et c'est ensemble qu'ils poussèrent la porte de l'appartement. Leur appartement.


End file.
